


but they laughed at me (so i came to you asking for a good time)

by anila_co



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurts So Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Why Did I Write This?, it's so late, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anila_co/pseuds/anila_co
Summary: peter parker is trying but fuck is it hard.
Kudos: 5





	but they laughed at me (so i came to you asking for a good time)

It was a shitty day. 

It started with Peter waking up too late - so he skipped breakfast and just ran out the door after yelling a quick "see you!" to May. He was tired. But that didn't matter, because he was always tired.

Then the train was crowded and Peter almost fell asleep on his feet hanging onto the pole, as a seniorly man sneezed and coughed. Fuck, thought Peter.

School sucked, as usual, because it was boring and long and useless and shouldn't they be doing more important shit than learning how to conjugate verbs? He could feel it. He could feel his bones being weighed down by everything he was supposed to be doing. Ned and MJ were both sick, since last night they went to that shady taco place while Peter patrolled. Peter was alone.

Except for Flash. But Flash didn't count because he was a dick. 

"Yo, Penis Parker!"

fucking christ.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be off doing your fancy internship? Oh, wait, it's fake and you're a pathetic little loser."

did he really have nothing better to do?

"You'll never accomplish anything, fuckface. Every one you know is disappointed and disgusted in you. You'll never be enough. Alright, toodles!"

what the fuck was is this deep soul roasting/7 year old kid on Roblox diss strategy? Peter thought. It still stung, though. The pressure to be better increased, because Peter had to prove Flash wrong.

During math, Peter signed up for a math scholarship form being passed around. He would have to write an application and enter a contest, of sorts. As he packed up his stuff at the end of class, some random nerd classmate of his said "no offence, but I don't think you'll get it."

Peter swung his backpack over his shoulder and left. 

School ended, and Peter went off to find some piss-filled alleyway for him to change in. The past few days, Spider-man had been following orders from an anonymous source. It was safe though, because it always told him where to go to stop crimes. The little radio had appeared on a Wednesday night, after he had collapsed in bed and noticed something on his window sill. It came with a note explaining that it was just someone who wanted to help, in spindly handwriting, Peter decided to give it a shot, and as it proved again and again to be accurate, he grew to rely on it. Each time the voice was different. Peter never considered who was behind the radio, and how they were getting the information.

This patrol the radio directed him to a abandoned ware house where there were supposedly illegal smugglings of weapons. As Spider-man peered into the building, he spotted two people in black masks stacking boxes. Jackpot. Spider-man flew in, crashing through the window, and quickly webbed down the people. Then he alerted the police and slung out of there. Finally, a tiny seedling of satisfaction settled in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos+comments!! tysm <3


End file.
